


Kiss Kiss

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Humour, Implied threesomes, Kissing, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Howard kisses Gary. Jason kisses Gary. Howard kisses Jason.





	Kiss Kiss

Howard has kissed Gary in the middle of rehearsals, and really, for them, can anyone really be surprised?

Gary does not, as Jason expected, laugh and push Howard away. No, he's all too eager to lean into the taller man; the kiss itself is pretty chaste, but it still grabs everyone's attention, Rob perched on his knees down below watching them. Their lips make a soft noise as they smack together, Howard's hand cupping Gary's jaw tenderly, and Jason tilts his head to the side in curiosity.

Once they break apart there are titters and wolf-whistles, easily dismissing it as a joke. After that it's time for a break, and Howard comes to join Jason where it's perched on a cheap plastic chair. Jason can't help raising an eyebrow at him. “What was that all about, then?”

Howard, oddly given he's the one who started it all, looks a bit embarrassed. “Well, it's funny, innit?” he says. “Wanted to see how he'd react. You know. If he'd freak out.”

Gary doesn't seem to have done so; he's talking to Nigel right now, about the proper serious things they're always talking about, but he can't help making eyes at Howard while he does so. Perhaps unwittingly, Howard grins back at him.

“So not because he fancies you, then?” Jason asks.

That startles Howard. “He doesn't fancy me,” he insists, which makes Jason want to roll his eyes. He's seen the way Gaz ogles whenever Howard takes his shirt off. “We're best friends, I'd know if he fancied me. We're just kidding about, y'know, the same way I do with you.”

“...Right.” Jason feels an odd jealous twinge in his belly. He sighs. He supposes it's none of his business.

* * *

  
He forgets about it for several months, until he's on stage. _We've got to do something tonight_, Gaz told him earlier, somewhat unhelpfully, but Jason knows what he's like. He wants to be a star, the centre of attention. He hates the rest of them stealing it all just by being pretty and naked. He wants the crowd to notice him.

And when Jason is within inches of him under a burning spotlight, thousands of girls screaming their names, it gives him an idea.

Gaz opens up for him much easier than he expects. He looks surprised at first, but leans in, eager to be kissed by whoever's offering. His lips are soft, but his stubble grazes Jason's cheek. He's so needy, thinks Jason, as his tongue is sucked down Gary's throat. The girls only scream louder for them making out on stage, but Jason's almost forgotten them, truth be told.

It's nice, this. Gary is a good kisser. He likes being kissed. Jason curls a hand behind his neck, and wants to pull him in deeper; he likes the way Gary clings to his body, with a need that tells him Gaz knows he can't get away with kissing many other blokes.

He understands why Howard was so interested.

* * *

  
As soon as he comes off stage he's slammed up against the wall. “How, I–” but before he can muster a defense, another set of lips smashes against his, making him moan at how roughly he's kissed. Howard's lips are thinner and more desperate than Gary's, but Jason welcomes them, even as they bruise his own. He can't say whose he prefers. “You prick,” Howard barely breaks away to gasp, with the tiniest breath of air, “you knew I wanted him – you fucking knew–”

Jason bites his lip not to laugh. “I knew,” he says, while he's not sucking on Howard's bottom lip, “and I know how bad I want you.” Howard's hands are all over him, one already sneaking down the front of his trousers. Jason grabs his hips and hold him tightly. “Who are you really jealous of, Dougie?”

Howard pulls away, and after a second, he gives bashful chuckle. “I don't really know,” he admits. He gives Jason another peck. “But, you're much easier than he is. So.”

They return to their reckless snogging, even though they know the corridors on an arena are hardly the most discreet location. Jason can feel Howard harden against him, and he's pleased that his messing about may well get him an orgasm after all. Then they hear a cough and pull apart in a fright.

Howard is first to surface, but Jason is first to speak. “Gaz?” Because sure enough, it's Gary who's watching them, eyebrows knitted together like he doesn't quite understand what's going on. “What are you doing here?”

_He has to get changed before he can go home, dickhead,_ Jason tells himself, but that's not what Gaz said. “I was just wondering – where you two got to,” he murmurs, with far less confidence than usual. “I can just go, if I... interrupted–”

“Don't you fucking dare,” Howard snaps, making both him and Gaz jump. Howard sighs in frustration. “You started all this. You stay and watch.”

Before Jason can ask Howard what he's up to, he's being kissed again, a shaking hand grasping his thigh – Howard pretending not to be as shy as usual, he'd wager.

There's a gasp. When Jason sneaks an eye open, he sees Gary staring at them, and licking his lips. He looks like a kid in a chocolate factory. Jason can't help but smile.

Truth be told, that does simplify things a lot.


End file.
